A First Date
by electrakitty74
Summary: Angel goes out with a crush and loses something important. WARNING: Quite graphic and underage mm sex within.


**Title: **First date  
**Author:** Sarah  
**Feedback:** Love it, please leave it. . .positive or negative  
**Pairing: **Teenaged!Angel/OC  
**Word Count: **1435  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Genre: **backstory/angst  
**Summary: **Angel loses something precious to a crush  
**Notes: **Just a bit of backstory for our RP. Come and join us if you'd like (and are over 18)  
**Special Thanks:** Mel and Shan and Jen and all the other boardies.  
**Spoilers: **nope, none  
**Warnings: **Fairly graphic and underage m/m sex  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except my car, my new(ish) computer, and far too many cats!!

Angel sat awkwardly beside him, shifting in her seat, the car parked in an abandoned lot. She wasn't even sure where they were, how they had gotten here. She couldn't have gotten home if she tried. He was staring at her, she could tell, but she didn't know what to do about it, didn't want to make an issue of it. Why had she come here with him anyway? Because he was cute? Because he was a senior? She felt trapped in this beat up Fiat watching an alley cat cross the street in front of her. Neither of them had spoken for nearly fifteen minutes and things were getting awkward. She heard him moving toward her, and before she knew what was happening, his mouth was on hers, his tongue sweeping past her teeth, gagging her. Involuntarily, a strangled sound came from her throat. "Jason!" she managed, when finally her mouth was clear of his. "What are you doing?"   
"Kissing you, of course," he told her. "Don't you want to?"  
"Well guess I do . . ." she answered slowly. She couldn't deny that she had thought about him kissing her. She had only the vaguest idea of what came after the kissing. She had heard noises coming from her parents' bedroom and had heard other boys talking about going "all the way," but she had no idea how that would translate to what she was doing here with Jason. ". . . If that's all you're doing," she continued.  
"Of course that's all I'm doing, silly." He smiled at her and she was forced to smile back. He was so handsome, especially when he smiled. And he was smiling at _her._ Almost no one but Rosie ever smiled at her, and annoying eleven year old sisters hardly counted.  
"Ok, then," she said softly. His lips met hers again, more softly this time, his hand slipping to her waist, easing her oversized t-shirt up. A tiny gasp escaped her when his skin came in contact with hers, his hand sliding over her small frame.  
Feeling her body stiffen, he stopped and looked at her again. "Trust me, Angel, ok?" he said and she melted, nodding and smiling.  
"Ok," she whispered, willing to do almost anything for that smile.  
"Lay back and open your legs," he murmured as he took off her shirt and eased her back against the passenger door. She did as she was told and within moments he was shirtless too, his body between her legs. The sensation of his lips caressing the sensitive skin on her neck sent shivers through her every nerve ending. His lips traveled up her neck, kissing across her chin, finally making their way back to her mouth. As he shifted more fully on top of her, she felt his erection pressing against her thigh. She had already had a couple of wet dreams, one of them featuring the boy who was currently kissing her, but they had embarrassed and frightened her; she couldn't talk to anyone about them but Rosie, and of course, she didn't understand. Neither did Angel. The feeling that her body was alien to her had only increased in the past few years, and now with embarrassing erections during class and wet dreams, Angel was constantly reminded that her body was capable of things her mind simply could not comprehend.  
Jason's hand moved to her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Before she knew what had happened, his hand was inside the crotch, rubbing clumsily over the small bulge beginning there. Angel moaned, his fingers feeling better than hers ever had on her cock. Suddenly, she wanted . . . she didn't know what she wanted, but she wanted it right away. Her mind had ceased to function; all that was working were the pleasure receptors which seemed to be working overtime.  
"Mmm," she murmured, overwhelmed by everything that was happening to her. "Jason," she whispered into his blonde hair as he licked at her collarbone, her fingers now gripping the back of his head tightly.  
"Do you want . . . do you want me inside of you?" he asked softly, smiling at her.  
She bit her lip nervously, not sure what she wanted, but nodded, his smile disarming. Within an instant, he had her jeans pulled down and had turned her over, her cheek pressing on the seat. She heard his zipper slide down, felt the blunt point of his erection nudging against her ass through the soft fabric of her briefs.  
"I want you to take them off," he whispered into her ear, tugging on the waistband of her underwear. Frightened now that he was no longer kissing her, she hesitated. "C'mon Angel," he murmured. "Want to see that sweet ass you hide in those baggy clothes." She swallowed nervously and hooked her thumbs in the waistband, easing them down slowly. "Nice," he murmured appreciatively, running his hand over the smooth skin. Nervous as she was, she couldn't suppress a little smile at his approval. He bent and kissed the base of her spine, which made the shivers start again. "You ready?" he whispered, as he began laying a trail of kisses up her spine. Her whole body trembling, she nodded. "Bring your knees up," Jason murmured to the back of her neck, moving off her so that she could comply.  
"What?" She couldn't figure out how that was going to work.  
"Bring your knees up, you're too low," he told her. "Put your feet under your butt."  
She did as she was told, putting her hands under her cheek, curling up in a nearly fetal position.  
"Nice," he said again, nearly growling this time. He ran his hands over her again, spreading her cheeks and lightly fingering her rectum, which made her jump a little. Quickly he fumbled around on the floorboard, finding the bottle of hand lotion she'd noticed there a little while ago. She watched over her shoulder as he pumped some out into his hand which disappeared behind her. From the expression of pleasure overtaking his face, it was clear where that hand had gone. Her whole body continued to shake as he positioned himself over her, one hand going to her hip to steady her, the other propping himself over her. Within an instant, her whole world shifted. Pain was the only thing she was aware of, she was unable even to cry out as she gasped and nearly wept.  
"Jason," she whimpered weakly. "You're. . .you're hurting me."  
"Relax, Ang," he whispered, lips caressing the back of her neck. She nodded and willed herself to relax. Her cry as he pushed the rest of the way in was softer but the pain was nearly as great. She bit into the fleshy part of her hand, where thumb met palm to stifle her shrieks as he picked up speed. Within a few moments, it was over, warmth spreading into her body as he groaned from somewhere above her. Angel lay on the seat of the smelly old car, crying openly and bleeding as he withdrew from her.  
"You ok, Angel?" he asked, looking down at her, concerned. She bit her lip and sniffled, nodding bravely again and wiping her tears.  
"Yeah," she replied, wincing as she pulled up the briefs, wondering how badly she was bleeding.  
"You were too small for that, I'm sorry," he said softly, as she straightened up, pulling her jeans back up to her waist, wincing as she buttoned them and tried to sit squarely. She simply couldn't, so she sat to one side as she hunted for her shirt, trying to smile at him.  
"It's all right," she tried to assure him. "Wasn't my first time," she lied.  
"Liar," he replied, grinning slightly. "You're a freshman, right?" he asked softly.  
She nodded. Another lie. She'd just started the seventh grade, her thirteenth birthday a couple of weeks away. "Just turned fifteen."  
"A good time for your first," he said awkwardly, buttoning his own pants. Not knowing what else to do, he fumbled in his pocket and produced a battered pack of Marlboros. He lit a cigarette and let out a cloud of smoke before offering it to Angel. She took it and tried to look as cool as he did. She didn't cough, but nor did she exhale with the same ease as him. As she handed the burning cylinder back to him, he looked her over. "You don't really think you're a girl, do you?" he asked, not unkindly.   
"No," she answered, shaking her head and gazing out the window.


End file.
